La Misma Vieja Canción
by Miranda Lovely
Summary: Gale se va en busca de nuevas emociones, dejando a una Katniss con su pequeña hija solas. Peeta se va del doce... Y todo se mezcla, pasado y presente. Basado en una canción de amor. (KatnissXPeeta) Terminado. Dos pequeños capítulos.
1. La Misma Vieja Canción

_Los juegos del hambre no son de mi propiedad, y no es mi finalidad lucrar con ellos. _

_**La misma vieja canción.**_

Por: Yumi Inuzuka

**Tic Toc … Tic Toc…**

Posó la mirada en el reloj de pared.

_4:20_

Suspiró de mala gana.

Sólo a ella la podía mantener desvelada un mal presentimiento. Sorbió de su taza un poco de té helado. Ahí estaba ella, acurrucada en el sillón de su sala, bebiendo algo para refrescarse en aquella sofocante madrugada de verano, con Buttercup panza arriba en el sillón, con un chongo mal hecho para mitigar un poco el calor, descalza y en camisón de tirantes. Golpeando con los dedos la fina porcelana.

Tenía un cuarto de hora más o menos desde que había decidido bajar a la cocina a prepararse algo frío de beber, pues desde que tocó la cama no había podido pegar el ojo para nada. Así que harta y agobiada por la temperatura optó por levantarse.

No sabía muy bien porqué, pero un presentimiento extraño la había perseguido todo el día, cómo si se le oprimiera el pecho, como si estuviera nostálgica. Incluso Dandelion se había preocupado por su madre, preparándole un té de hiervas que (muy a su pesar) tuvo que beberse para no romper el corazón de su pequeña. Sí, definitivamente estaba inquieta, pues confiar en su instinto había sido siempre vital, así que no podía ignorar lo que sentía así como así. Se acomodó en los cojines del sofá y resopló ya enfadada, ¿Qué significaba esta clase de molestias en su sentir? La angustia la había tenido muy al pendiente de Dan todo el día, confirmándole gratamente que no se trataba de ella. Después pensó que podría tratarse de Haymitch, así que un tanto horrorizada fue a donde el viejo ebrio vivía, encontrándoselo dormido a sus anchas en su polvoriento sofá, tenía que aceptar que verlo bien la tranquilizaba, así que decidió dejar un poco de comida caliente para cuando se despertara, obviamente ella podría lavarse las manos de eso argumentando que había sido Peeta…

_Peeta._

Bebió lo último que pudo de la taza, dejando el asiento al fondo, y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en la cama. Tal vez, después de todo, sólo eran sus nervios.

Así que se estiró perezosamente y se despidió rudamente del felino apretujándole la barriga. Pero justo forcejeaba con él cuando un leve sonido se escuchó.

Con los nervios aún no muy compuestos se alertó, dejando al gato en paz y quedándose tiesa como estatua para poder deducir el origen del ruido. Miró a todos lados despacio, esperando a que volviera a aparecer aquel sonido, que bien habían parecido golpeteos, sin embargo no halló nada.

Frunció el ceño… ¿Se lo habría imaginado?

Un arañazo en la mano la hizo reaccionar. Buttercup había salido corriendo de ahí al verse liberado de sus _'cariñitos'_ no sin antes dejar en claro que no gustaba de ellos. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa y dolor, maldijo por lo bajo y rápidamente comenzó a hacerse presión en las líneas rojas…

_"Me las pagarás…"_

Por un segundo estuvo muy convencida de eso, el ardor que sentía sólo le hacía pensar en _'cómo'_ se las pagaría esa bola de pelos gruñona. Pero en seguida su humor bajó por los suelos, derrotada, al recordar que no podría hacerle absolutamente nada... _Dandelion_.

Nuevamente suspiró derrotada y, con sus nuevas marcas punzando en sus pálidos brazos, se dispuso a volver a la habitación en silencio.

_Toc _

_Toc_

_ Toc_

_ Toc_

Por reflejo dio un salto. Ahora sí que había oído claramente ese suave sonido, y si no se equivocaba era la puerta. Se le erizaron los bellos de los brazos y la nuca. Miró con preocupación el reloj. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Se plantó justo frente a la entrada tratando de visualizar mentalmente a quien estuviera del otro lado, impaciente y con el corazón intranquilo. Sabía que cualquiera que tocara su puerta a esas horas debía ser por algún tipo de emergencia, pero lo que no sabía era por qué no la atendía como tal. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente y la piel no dejaba de erizársele. Entonces creyó escuchar un rechinido en las habitaciones de arriba, ¿Se habría despertado Dandelion? Miró las escaleras esperando que en cualquier momento se apareciera su pequeña hija, pero…

_Clink… Toc… Toc…_

Su atención volvió a la entrada al oír lo que parecía ser una botella, y unos golpes un tono más arriba que los anteriores. Entonces la imagen de un Haymitch alcohólico al otro lado le hizo soltar un soplido de enfado. ¿Tanto para eso?

De mala gana tomó su abrigo del perchero, en busca de las llaves. Pero el susurro casi tétrico y ebrio que atravesó el umbral la dejó paralizada.

_"… Katnissss…"_

Esa voz.

El aire se le escapó, su corazón dio un salto doloroso en su pecho y las manos empezaron a temblarle. _Dandelion… Peeta…_

Automáticamente retrocedió un par de pasos. Tragó saliva con dificultad y frunció el ceño. La frase _'no puede ser'_ se repetía en su arremolinada mente. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó sigilosa a la puerta, recostando de lado el rostro en la madera para poder escuchar mejor lo que ocurría al otro lado.

_"… Katnisss… Sssé que ahí esstass… Abre la puerta por favor…"_

Y la impresión de esa voz ebria susurrándole como si pudiera verla fue demasiada, se despegó bruscamente y se echó para atrás, tratando de alejarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para evitar una expresión de asombro. _No puede ser cierto._

Con los nervios a flor de piel se detuvo un instante a pensar. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía abrirle la puerta así porque sí, no después de lo que ocurrió, no estas condiciones, no así… _No ahora._

**_Toc… Toc… Toc… _**Los golpes se escucharon más fuertes esta vez.

_"Katniss, abre…"_

_"¡Cállate, Gale!" _Pero de inmediato ella también se calló. _Rayos. _Su instinto le había hecho querer callarlo para que no despertara a nadie, pero en su intento ella había hablado demasiado alto. ¿Pero es que como no reaccionar de esa manera? ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría venir como si nada? ¡¿A estas horas?! Miró preocupada hacia las escaleras agudizando sus sentidos, cerciorándose de que su tono de voz no hubiera ocasionado nada.

Un suave crujido se escuchó en la puerta, haciéndola volver. Sus ojos color gris se entrecerraron fijos en la entrada. Podía asegurar que había apoyado su cabeza en la madera blanca.

_"Katnissss…"_

_"Cállate, Gale"_ Susurró ahora a penas lo suficientemente ato como para que él la escuchara _"Dandelion duerme"_

_"Perdoname, Katnissss. Por favor, perdóname… yo…"_

_"Gale, es de madrugada. ¿Qué quieres aquí a estas horas?"_

Aunque susurraba lo más bajo que podía, no dejaba de revisar las escaleras para comprobar que no hacía mucho ruido. ¿Le había pedido perdón? ¡¿Gale?! Por un instante creyó que estaba soñando, y así lo hubiera preferido, nunca se imaginó oír en esas condiciones al Hawthorne, tan… ¿abatido? Mientras afuera sólo se escuchaba la respiración alcohólica del moreno acompañada de uno que otro _'clink'_ que hacía su botella. Un bufido.

_"Abre, por favor. Katnissss, te extraño, perdón. Yo…"_

_"Vete, Gale… Por…" _La voz se le cortó. Su voz se oía tan arrepentida. Quería decir _por favor, _pero de pronto algo le hizo reaccionar… No tenía que rogar que se fuera, ella _NO_ se rebajaría a pedirle nada a él por favor_, NO_ se lo merecía. _"Vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí" _

Silencio.

Katniss creyó por un momento que había entendido y que, ingenuamente, había decidido no rogar más. Era obvio, Gale no es así: orgulloso. Él nunca rogaba, de hecho le extrañaba en sobremanera que le hubiera pedido perdón, aunque entendía el porque lo hacía.

**_Culpa_**

**_"_**_Catnip escúchame por favor…"_

_"No, Gale. Tú escúchame a mí. Hace mucho que no haces falta en esta casa" _Los nervios amenazaban con dejarla sin palabras. Las manos le sudaban por los nervios y la voz casi le temblaba. Pero ella era Katniss Everdeen, la orgullosa mujer que había sobrevivido de lo inesperado, la mujer que había salido con vida de dos rondas de los Juegos del Hambre, la mujer que había rechazado al que fuera el amor de su vida sólo por no querer atarlo a la miseria que los juegos habían dejado en ella, la mujer capaz de renunciar a su propia felicidad por intentar dejar conformes a todos._ "Y no me digas Catnip"_

La mujer que había salido adelante cuando _él_ las abandonó.

_"Catnip… Katniss… Te necesito… Necesito a la niña… Las necesito a ambas de vuelta conmigo… Por favor…"_

_"Ja"_ El coraje tiñó su voz. ¿A caso se burlaba? _"¿Y qué te hace creer que nosotras te necesitamos a ti?"_

Golpe bajo.

_"Vamos Catnip, abre. Hace frío aquí, ¿podemos hablar adentro?"_

_"¿Y para qué querría hablar yo contigo?"_

De nuevo silencio. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, aunque no tenía bien definido si era por rabia o por el esfuerzo de no alzar la voz. Se frotó los brazos desnudos, ¿Eran sus nervios o empezaba a hacer frío? Descalza comenzó a marcar los pasos hacia la puerta y de regreso, nerviosa y un poco alterada. Aun no cabía de la sorpresa, ¿Qué debía hacer?

De pronto escuchó un bufido y unos ligeros _'gluc gluc' _.

_"Vete de aquí, Gale. Vete."_

_"No me pidas eso, porque sabes que no lo haré hasta que me perdones y abras a puerta"_

Se mordió el labio. Se tomó el pelo con desesperación pero no emitió ningún sonido. Aspiró profundamente. Debía hallar las palabras exactas para que aquel hombre se fuera, debía ser cuidadosa, debía intentar doblegar su espíritu necio y orgulloso; porque si es que hiciera más ruido…

_"¡Katniss!"_

Como reflejo se recostó completamente en la tabla de madera. Como si con su cuerpo pudiera evitar que la puerta se derrumbara ante ella. Y es que no era para menos, parecía que Gale la había querido tirar de un solo golpe. No supo si había sido una patada o un puñetazo, pero la puerta vibró peligrosamente.

_"Shhhh… Cielos,Gale "_ Refunfuñó asustada. Los ojos se le llenaron de agua por la sorpresa y los sentimientos arremolinados en ella. Miró con pánico las escaleras nuevamente.

_"¡Carajo, Katniss! Déjame entrar"_

_"Que te calles, Gale. Esta ya no es tu casa para que vengas a darme órdenes" _La respiración de Gale también se podía escuchar desde donde se encontraba aun acostada en la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado_. Esto debe ser una pesadilla_. Algunos mechones se habían salido de su chongo por la brusquedad de su acto, empezando a acalorarla ahora. Pero no le daría gusto al ojigris_, ¡No señor!_ Ella no le demostraría que estaba asustada.

_"Lo siento, Catnip. Yo… "_

_"Que no me digas así. ¿Qué haces aquí, Gale? Deja ya el cuento de que estás arrepentido que hace mucho tiempo dejé de creer en tus palabras. ¿Te dejó? ¿Por eso vienes aquí? ¿Te hicieron lo mismo, Gale?" _Justo cuando dejó de hablar un nudo se formó en su garganta. Vaya que dolía remontarse al pasado.

Aunque…

Para ser sincera, ya no sabía qué le dolía.

_"No. Ella nunca me interesó realmente. He regresado aquí por ti, por ustedes. Estaba preocupado"_

_"¿Después de tres años? Vaya preocupado que debiste estar ¿cierto?"_

_"Claro que lo estuve, aunque te burles. Me preocupé mucho, sabes que siempre he querido a Dan como mi hija…"_

_"Pero NO lo es, Gale. Afortunadamente no lo es."_

_"No seas tan cruel conmigo, ¿Qué no merezco una oportunidad?"_

_"No"_

El sonido del bosque se podía escuchar perfectamente en el ambiente. Katniss estaba furiosa. ¿Quién rayos se pensaba para venir a hablarle de amor? ¡¿Después de lo que había hecho?!

Suspiró al borde de rendirse, recargó la frente en la madera y carraspeó.

_"Vamos Catnip, yo sé que aún me amas"_

_"Tú no sabes nada, Gale. No tienes idea de nada."_

_"Pero es que ¿qué no ves que no pueden estar solas ustedes dos? Yo estuve ahí para cuidarlas a ambas…"_

_"Unos meses y en seguida te fuiste con ella, ¿eso es lo que significa para ti cuidar de alguien? Por suerte Danny no te recuerda. Además nosot…"_

_"Oh, Dios Katniss. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué has dejado que me olvide? Yo estuve para ti y para ella cuando su padre las dejó"_

_"Cállate Gale, tú no sabes nada"_

_"Sé que él las abandonó, que te abandonó cuando estabas esperando a Dan. ¿Y para qué? Para reconstruir su vida en otro distrito, lejos de ti. En cambio yo he vuelto para volver a ser una familia, para cuidarlas. ¿Qué más necesito saber?"_

Una sonrisa cargada de ternura se dibujó en su rostro, doblegándose ante lo que eso significaba ahora para ella… _Familia._

_"Necesitas saber que esta familia ya tiene a alguien que cuide de ella"_

Y en ese instante la puerta comenzó a vibrar descontrolada por los golpes que recibía desde afuera. Katniss detenía la gran tabla de madera blanca con todas sus fuerzas, casi empujándola con todo su cuerpo.

_"¡¿Hay alguien contigo Katniss?! ¡¿Estás con otro hombre aquí?! ¿Qué clase de mujer eres trayendo a hombres a esta casa? ¡Aquí, con Dan!"_

_"No te atrevas a reclamar nada, Gale. Yo a él lo amo, y siempre lo he amado. Así que mejor cállate y vete, lárgate o los despertarás…"_

Pero un manotazo en la puerta, justo al lado de su rostro, la hizo callar. La impresión se disipó al segundo de saber qué sucedía. Precisamente lo que había querido evitar…

_"Peeta…"_ Susurró.

El rubio mantenía la palma en la puerta, encrespado, con el pecho inflado de coraje, el ceño fruncido y el rostro rojo de ira. Aunque su cabello estaba desordenado se veía bien despierto, ¿Hacía cuanto que se había levantado? Traía puesto un pantalón de dormir y unas botas, pero no camiseta. Aterrada de lo que sabía que significaba que Peeta se quitara la camiseta lo abrazó por el torso, intentando tranquilizarlo.

_"No, por favor, no vale la pena" _Pero los ojos azules que tanto adoraba ni si quiera la miraban, sólo escrutaban la entrada, como esperando a que la madera se cayera y ver al fin al moreno.

Mientras tanto, la puerta seguía siendo presa de la rabia de un Gale ebrio_. "Abre la maldita puerta, Katnisss. Déjame entrar. Dandelion no puede vivir así, contigo. Eres una mal agradecida, ¿Cómo es que metes a MI casa a otro hombre? Eres una perdida, eres una cualquiera, eres una…"_

Pero lo último que distinguió Gale, fue que la puerta se abrió y un manchón acaparó toda su visión. Pronto se encontró tirado en el suelo con la nariz escurriéndole sangre, mareado por todo el alcohol y el golpe que había recibido. De inmediato se intentó poner en pie, pero algo duro chocó de llenó en su estómago, volviéndolo a tirar al suelo sin aire.

_"¡Peeta!"_

Escuchó el grito preocupado de Katniss y por reflejo aquel nombre le hizo sentir más furia. Se incorporó como pudo, abrazándose el abdomen por el dolor. Tambaleante intentó enfocar su borrosa visión en el hombre que tenía erguido frente a él.

_"¡Tú!"_ Fue lo único que pudo articular. Jadeó e intentó hablar, pero el aire aun no era suficiente.

_"No vuelvas a hablar así de ella ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca! Esta no es tu casa, esta no es tu familia, Dandelion **NO **es tu hija… Y ¡Katniss **NO** es tuya!"_

Hawthorne escupió sangre. _"Yo hablo como se me dé en gana"_

El rubio se dio la vuelta con la furia aun atravesada en su ser._ "Estás ebrio, Gale. Cuando estés sobrio terminamos de arreglar esto"_

Peeta llegó hasta el pórtico con la adrenalina tensándole los músculos aun, donde lo esperaba una angustiada Katniss. Dejando atrás los gritos y quejas del ojigris. La miró, con los ojos cristalinos y la respiración agitada, sintiéndose una rata por haber actuado así frente a ella. Pero es que no se había podido controlar, en verdad no pudo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo observó caminar hacia ella, con la cara aun roja y los puños contraídos. La presión se le aceleró dramáticamente, y a lo lejos seguía oyendo la voz del que fuera su gran amigo y pareja. En cuanto tuvo a Peeta lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazó. La pie se le congeló cuando lo sintió rígido, pero no le importó. Quiso revisarlo para comprobar que no tenía daño, pero cayó en cuenta que era estúpido hacerlo, pues el único que había golpeado había sido él.

Le envolvió el cuello delicadamente con un brazo y le besó la frente. _"Hace frío, entremos"_ Y fue todo lo que su enojo le permitió decir. Atrayendo consigo a Katniss adentro.

_"¡Quédatela! Te la obsequio. No me sirve una mujer así"_

El rubio sintió un peso enorme un uno de sus brazos cuando quiso regresar a terminar con Gale. Katniss se había abrazado con fuerza a él, no permitiendo que se separara de ella. _"Dandelion duerme"_ Susurró con los ojos cerrados, suplicándole.

Su corazón se estrujó y decidió hacerle caso, entró en la casa con su mujer y cerró despacio la puerta. Abrazó por la cintura a Katniss y se dejó abrazar igualmente. Había aprendido con el pasar del tiempo, que lo único que le podía tranquilizar después de un _'ataque'_ eran los abrazos de ella. **_Su_**_ Katniss._

Pasaron varios minutos en lo que la respiración de ambos se tranquilizó. Su corazón latía un poco más tranquilo y sus nervios habían disminuido considerablemente. Pero aun así, había algo que no la dejaba estar completamente tranquila…

_"Peeta, yo no quería…"_

_"Perdón. Perdóname Katniss, por favor"_

Se separó bruscamente de él, buscando su rostro que se rehusaba a mirarla. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Intentó hablar, decir que si era porque había hecho pleito ella lo entendía perfectamente, que no tenía que disculparse por defenderla.

Pero los brazos masculinos la volvieron a apretujar contra él, y en un ademán de arrepentimiento apoyó la frente en su menudito hombro. _"Fui un estúpido al dejarte… al dejarlas"_

Su corazón se enterneció ante sus palabras, e inmediatamente le correspondió a abrazo. La manera en la que se sentía segura cerca de su pecho y custodiada por su aroma era increíble.

_"Tú no lo sabías"_

_"Eso no importa, nunca debí dejarte. NUNCA"_

La culpa se hizo presente ahora en ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Hacía tanto tiempo que temía una charla como esta. Desde que se había enterado que esperaba a la pequeña Dandelion se empeñó en hacer que el rubio se fuera de aquel lugar. Sabía que Peeta no pertenecía a ese lugar, sabía que él debía volar de ahí, ser algo más que un simple habitante de lo que alguna vez fue el distrito doce. Así que renunció al que fuera su otra mitad para sacarlo de ese infierno, al que ella sabía que lo condenaría si se enteraba de su estado.

_"No puedes culparte, fui yo la que insistió en que te fueras"_

_"De hecho, me corriste…"_

El tinte juguetón de aquella frase la hizo captar que él entendía muy bien que esa plática era un poco espinosa para ella. Le besó el cuello y sonrió. _"Entonces discúlpame tú a mí"_

Peeta se tensó y de inmediato la tomó por los hombros con cuidado. Bajando su altura un poco para estar al ras de la de ella. Con molestia en el rostro. La ojigris se encogió por reflejo.

_"Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Nunca vuelvas a pedirme perdón, nunca. Fue mi culpa dejarte aquí y fue mi culpa que por eso buscaras refugio en Gale"_

Ella negó despacio, casi con miedo de contradecirle. Y como lo esperaba, él la interrumpió incluso antes de abrir la boca.

_"Katniss, por favor"_

_"Nunca pensé que él regresaría"_

_"Y no es tu culpa que esto pasara"_

Silencio. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes más, Peeta relajando sus facciones de nuevo, Katniss disfrutando de tener la conciencia tranquila. Los ojos azules que hacía un rato no la querían mirar ahora la admiraban con vehemencia, haciéndola sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Por un instante imaginó su vida si Peeta no hubiera regresado, si Haymitch no hubiera metido las narices en donde (palabras de ella) no le importaba. Se recordó a sí misma el día que encontró el papel sobre _su_ lado de la cama, a Dandelion llorando en su cuna mientras ella desgarraba las pocas cosas que él había dejado._ 'No puedo con esto' _Se excusaba en la hoja de papel. _'Necesito empezar desde cero mi propia familia, con ella…' _Ciertamente no podía decir que lo amaba, o que le dolía perder a su _'pareja' _Lo que realmente le había dolido era sentirse decepcionada por su amigo, sentirse abandonada cuando él había insistido tanto en que estuvieran juntos, en haber creído que ellas estarían a salvo con él.

_"¿Cuándo te despertaste?"_

_"Cuando tocó por primera vez"_

Las orbes grises de Katniss se abrieron de asombro. Él pareció apenado, y tras meditarlo con una mueca dubitativa suspiró.

_"Lo siento. Por un momento pensé que tal vez el que volvía a sobrar aquí era yo"_

Y los ojitos de Katniss se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales retuvo con mucho esfuerzo. _"Nunca has sobrado aquí"_

_"En cuanto dijiste que me amabas y que siempre lo habías hecho, lo supe"_

Ella sonrió y él pasó sus pulgares por sus pestañas, limpiando las salinas gotas que sabía que ella (por orgullo y dignidad) no derramaría de otra manera. La besó en los labios. Un beso rápido pero tierno. Le acomodó los mechones salidos de su lugar y le sonrió ampliamente.

Katniss se deslumbró con la felicidad que él irradiaba. Y se sonrojó al entender orgullosa que era por ella… Ellas.

_"Dandelion… "_

El negó despreocupado.

_"Ella está bien. No se ha despertado."_

_"Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado esa niña"_

Subieron las escaleras tomados de las manos.

_"Buenos genes"_ Le guiñó un ojo. Y la soltó para correr escaleras arriba, como si estuvieran en algún tipo de carrera. Ella rodó los ojos fingidamente fastidiada. La verdad era que no la fastidiaba, para nada. La realidad de las cosas era no le había mentido a Gale, ella amaba a su Peeta… Y mucho.

_"Por cierto…"_ Se asomó por el barandal de las escaleras cual niño pequeño_. "Yo también te amo, y siempre te he amado"_ Y volvió a desaparecer.

Y para ella, eso era lo único que importaba.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Me merezco un review? (: Pan de azúcar y chocolate caliente para dormir a todas y todos. Obvio no de Peeta, él es mío grrr ;)


	2. En las Cenizas De Nuestros Corazones

_(Corregido)_

_Los juegos del hambre no son de mi propiedad, y no es mi finalidad lucrar con ellos._

**_Ha Sido Escrito En Las Cicatrizes De Nuestros Corazones_**

Por: Yumi Inuzuka

_"Rayos"_

Detuvo su paso un instante para acomodarse las bolsas de papel que ocupaban sus brazos. Cuando checó los ingredientes hoy por la mañana, se dio cuenta que no alcanzaría para el día, así que aprovechando la excusa, había salido por ellos.

Él era un hombre responsable, claro. Pero simplemente hoy tenía ganas de salir a dar una vuelta al distrito, a admirar el lugar que pudo recuperar.

Caminaba lento, con calma, tranquilo. Con el cálido viento de la mañana chocando en su rostro, disfrutándolo. La mañana estaba cálida, el cielo despejado y el olor de las calles era – _según Dandelion_ - a **_'bosque'_.**

_Dandelion… Katniss…_

_**Felíz.**_

Sí, sin duda esa palabra le definía muy bien a él. Es más, esa palabra debía llevar su fotografía a un lado en el diccionario, porque Peeta Mellark era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Más feliz de lo que incluso llegó a pensar que se podría serlo.

Lo tenía todo. Una familia. Eso era su familia para él… Todo. Era su alma y su espíritu, ellas dos eran su fuerza. Desde que Dan se aferró a él por primera vez, supo que su vínculo con Katniss nunca se perdió… Ni se perdería. Sí, vaya que era feliz con la familia que, según Haymitch, se había ganado a pulso. Se sentía pleno. Completo. Con vida…

A diferencia de unos años atrás…

Suspiró.

De pronto un mal recuerdo le trajo un sabor amargo. El recuerdo de él sólo lejos de allí, lejos de su hogar, de su familia… De _ella_.

Una mueca se formó casi sin darse cuenta en su rostro, pero inmediatamente la borró. Tratando de forzar una sonrisa para sí mismo… Fallando.

**_No._**

Resopló molesto y aceleró su caminar_. ¿Por qué tenían que venir a molestar sus recuerdos obscuros? ¿Por qué justo cuando un buen momento de su vida lo tenía flotando entre nubes de algodón?_

Pero fue imposible. Ahí estaba él (_De nuevo_) en un tren rumbo a un lugar _muy muy **MUY**_alejado de ella. Con el corazón destrozado y las palabras de Katniss aun zumbándole en los oídos… _No puedes quedarte aquí… Conmigo… _meneó la cabeza. ¿Cómo se fue a tragar esa farsa? _Tú no perteneces aquí…_

Su corazón se entristeció sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Que mal se había sentido en ese instante. Como un idiota encimoso, obligándola a quererlo, obligándose a pensar que lo quería… **_Rogón_**.

Cuando tuvo nueva conciencia de sí, creyó que se había enamorado de Katniss - _esta vez_ – porque ella lo había ayudado a salir de todo lo que El Capitolio había hecho a su _vida. _Pero después entendió que no era así, que él la amaba por la simple razón de que él había nacido para amar con locura a Katniss Everdeen. Fin de la historia.

Suspiró un poco más relajado. Como agradecía a Haymitch el hecho de que se le hubiera _'escapado'_ contarle sobre el estado de Katniss. Tremendo mentiroso que era al decir que no le interesaba en absoluto lo que sucediera con ellas. _Esa torpe, ¿No te has enterado aún? Pues creí que ya te lo habría dicho alguien más._

El bullicio de la gente comenzaba a perder intensidad. Los ecos de los gritos de una Katniss furiosa y rota acapararon su presente. La angustia le había envuelto durante todo el trayecto de regreso, con la incertidumbre de no saber qué podría encontrar. ¿Por qué Haymitch había dicho _preparado para todo muchacho_? Se recordó corriendo por las calles hasta llegar a la aldea de los vencedores, donde sólo se detuvo al escuchar las ventanas de la casa al lado de su mentor rompiéndose. Su corazón se aceleró con miedo. Tuvo que derribar lo que quedaba de la puerta mal puesta, caminar con cuidado de no pisar las cosas que se encontraban en el piso sin un motivo. Pero donde tuvo que actuar como verdadero Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, fue cuando entró en la habitación donde una fiera de ojos gris rugía con coraje. Cuando tuvo que esquivar cuanto esa mujer encontraba a su paso.

Entristeció de nuevo.

Recordaba cómo había tenido que recoger a una Katniss rota del suelo, su rostro al no creer posible que él hubiera vuelto, y su _rabia_ al saber que Haymitch le había contado. Sin duda lo mejor que había pasado. Aun podía recordar que Katniss no lloraba cuando la encontró, sólo golpeaba todo a su paso.

Sonrió con un pequeño rastro de orgullo.

Vaya que ella había llorado cuando **_él_** se fue. Recordaba la insistencia en que se fuera, lo que le dolieron las palabras de ella _Si te quedas aquí, no será conmigo. _Pero justo cuando el tren se movía, pudo distinguirla entre la gente correr fuera de la estación cubriendo su rostro. Y al final, había sido la esperanza que ese día no murió por completo, lo que le había mantenido al pendiente de cualquier noticia de ella, dolorosa o no. Como cuando se enteró de que ella ya vivía con _alguien_. Nadie podía creerle, pero él sabía que ella debía tener una razón muy fuerte para hacer lo que había hecho, la había comprendido e incluso reconocía su propio error al no entenderlo en un inicio. Y vaya que su Katniss le tenía una razón _muy especial_…

Una **_razón_** de ojos color cielo y cabello negro…

Y su sonrisa se ensanchó…

El llanto que pudo escuchar en cuanto Katniss se hubo tranquilizado lo había dejado frío… _¿Katniss tenía un hijo? _Debió haber puesto cara de estúpido, puesto que pudo ocasionar de entre las cenizas una ligera risa por parte de la _Sinsajo._

Entrecerró los ojos debido a la ternura que le volvía a emocionar…

La mano de Katniss tomando la suya para dirigirlo a donde su gran recompensa aguardaba. El pequeño bultito entre las mantas moviéndose sin cesar, su mano abriendo paso entre la tela y… La mano de su pequeña Dandelion aferrándose a sus dedos. Incluso antes de ver el color en sus ojos, su corazón ya sabía de qué se trataba eso, su tacto había quedado embotado en aquella manita suave y regordeta. Su corazón dio un salto de felicidad y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos derramándose dulcemente. Por instinto la acunó entre sus brazos con todo el amor que Peeta creía que nunca conocería, con toda la ternura de la que su corazón era capaz.

Suspiró.

Sí, definitivamente era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Con su Katniss arrepentida por sus malas decisiones y con él jurando nunca más dejarlas solas. **_NUNCA._**

De pronto su caminata se detuvo en seco. Hubo un choque de emociones con su pasado y el instante actual en el que descubría a un Gale desaliñado esperando afuera de _SU_ panadería.

Lo miró con desconfianza un momento, pero en seguida decidió seguir su paso. A lo que fuera a pasar no iba a huir.

Gale lo visualizó sólo un instante antes de ser un estorbo para pasar. Alzó la mirada y Peeta pudo sentir la culpa por la herida en su labio. El moreno se incorporó con calma, aun adolorido del abdomen. Abriendo paso a Peeta para poder abrir la puerta del local. Ambos entraron en silencio, separados a distancia como si se repelaran.

_"¿Qué haces aquí, Gale?"_

Hawthorne no respondió. Siguió mirándolo a los ojos, sin reto, sin provocaciones.

Peeta intentó seguir sus actividades normalmente, con la intensa mirada del moreno tras de sí. Había prometido antes de volver a dormir que no volvería a pelear. Al menos no si la ocasión no lo ameritaba.

**_Puede que esto termine ameritándolo…_**

_"Así que volviste"_

_"Eso parece"_

_"Yo también volví"_

_"Sí, nos enteramos anoche"_

Pudo notar con discreción la mueca de Gale. _¿Qué rayos quiere aquí? _¿A caso no había sido suficientemente claro? Prosiguió acomodando en su lugar los nuevos ingredientes, pero la mano de Gale sobre su brazo le descolocó un instante.

Algo dentro de él acababa de encenderse.

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gale?"_

_"Sabes qué. A ellas"_

Y negro contra azul se encontraron directamente. Peeta retiró con educación la mano áspera de Gale, y se sacudió la camisa. Bien, esperaba que Katniss pudiera comprender que él no había buscado _esto_.

_"Quiero a mi familia de vuelta, Mellark"_

La palpitación de Peeta se aceleró vertiginosamente… _¿Había dicho **SU**?_

_"¿No te quedó claro anoche? Aléjate de ellas, Gale. Soy yo quien las cuida"_

_"Anoche me descuidé, te aprovechaste de eso" _Se sobó el abdomen.

_"Pues si no quieres que me aproveche hoy de tu resaca, será mejor que te vayas"_

_"No lo creo. No quiero irme"_

_"Pero Katniss sí quiere que te vayas"_

_"¡Katniss es mi familia!"_

Con un puñetazo en la mesa donde él estaba recargado.

Con eso bastó para que Peeta dejara la educación a un lado y empezara a arremangarse la camisa. Gale lo entendió y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Pero justo los ánimos no podían estar más cabreados…

**_Dling Dling Dling_**

_"¡Papi!"_

Una Katniss centrada únicamente en su hija había entrado al local, con Dandelion en brazos jugueteando con un _diente de león_.

Al instante la escena se detuvo.

Notó la respiración de Katniss cortarse y los ojos de Gale brillar, mientras su hija se revolvía inquieta por las ansias de querer correr hacia él. Se forzó a ser el primero en reaccionar, y con voz autoritaria llamó a Gale, siendo ignorado por completo. Entonces su mirada chocó con la de ella, exigente y molesta. Peeta negó casi imperceptiblemente, asegurándole que él se encargaría de todo, que todo estaría bien.

Ella lo creyó.

La observó fruncir el ceño con decisión y salir de la tienda con una confundida bebé. Gale tardó un segundo más en captar que ella ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada.

_"¡Katniss!"_

Tal vez fuera la sorpresa de pasar desapercibido o lo que nunca pensó que ella sería capaz de hacerle _– como ignorarlo –_ lo que lo aturdió, pero sin duda Peeta lo aprovecharía.

Cuando Gale tiró de la manija de la puerta, Peeta la volvió a cerrar con bastante fuerza. Recargando su costado en el cristal. Ambos se amenazaron con la mirada. La respiración de Gale comenzó a ser densa y rápida. Entonces Peeta supo que el día de hoy se resolvía esto, si o si.

_"Debes entender, Gale. No puedo dejar que te acerques a ellas"_

_"Tú las dejaste solas, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?"_

_"Eso es algo que no tengo que discutir contigo. Así que vete de una vez, Gale"_

Lo miró bufar fastidiado. Pero, a diferencia de lo que Peeta esperaba, se retiró de la puerta y volvió a pegar un puñetazo en la mesa. Resoplando cual toro, tirando de sus propioas cabellos de pura frustración. Los ojos azules no dejaban de vigilarlo, desconfiado, escrutándolo con inseguridad de su siguiente acción…

Hasta que lo escuchó sollozar.

_"En verdad ella ya no me quiere ¿Cierto?"_

El corazón de Peeta se contrajo de incomodidad. Sus facciones se destensaron un poco y su mente viajó de nuevo. Llevándolo a la soledad del exilio, a donde ella lo había enviado. Aunque debía ser sincero, esta vez era muy diferente. Él sabía (_sabía en verdad_) que Katniss lo amaba. Sino de la misma manera… Sí con la misma intensidad.

Y a Gale…

_"Eso es algo a lo que perdiste el derecho de saber"_

Y la mirada herida de Howthorne le dio la razón.

_"Yo la amo… A ambas"_

_"Ahora ya no tiene relevancia"_

Y el llanto silencioso del moreno lo hizo sentir aun más incómodo, si eso era posible. Se recargó a una distancia prudente y se cruzó de brazos, analizando. Vaya que le causaba pena la situación de Gale, pero de ninguna manera dejaría de echarlo de la vida de su familia por pura lástima.

Los movimientos despiertos de Gale lo alertaron. Este comenzaba a arreglar su camisa y a sacudirse, preparándose a salir. Limpiando las lágrimas que lo delataban como _'perdedor'_ en esa contienda. Se revolvió el cabello y se acercó con paso veloz hasta la puerta. Quitó el pestillo y giró ruidosamente el pomo… Quedando así por un instante, carraspeó.

_"Debo irme, Mellark"_

Peeta entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado por el cambio de actitud. Y antes de que Gale siguiera, declaró su última advertencia.

_"No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ninguna de ellas dos ¿Me entiendes? No las busques más. Porque entonces me conocerás, Gale"_

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del aludido, pero no dijo más. Con un azotón de puerta dejó zanjado el asunto.

Suspiró. Bien, ahora que había terminado con él, seguía hablar con Katniss. Sabía que tarde o temprano se tendría que enfrentar a su mujer, explicando el porqué y el qué hacía Gale ahí con él. Decidió entrar a la parte trasera del local, hasta los hornos, para acomodar rápidamente todo lo que había traído. Mientras más rápido terminara con eso, más rápido podría ir en busca de Katniss. _Para contarle lo que sucedió_ se repetía. Claro, era sólo eso… _¿O no?_

Bueno, no era como si estuviera celoso de la manera en la que Gale hablaba de ella. _O quizá si_, pero sólo un poco. Pero la prioridad en ese momento era verificar que Gale hubiera entendido bien el no acercarse a ellas. Sí, eso era.

_¡**No**!_

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente fuerte. Hasta que recordó… _¡Oh, cierto!_ La razón inicial era explicar que hacían Gale y él charlando como buenos amigos… Sí, esa era.

Con esa idea en la mente siguió guardando los suministros. Debía ser cuidadoso, porque si Katniss se enteraba que sólo la buscaba para verificar que Gale estuviera lejos de ella…

**_Dling Dling Dling_**

Resopló atareado, con las manos ocupadas y una bolsa pequeña de levadura detenida por sus dientes. Vaya que tenía que ser rápido.

Por un momento se sintió incompetente al no saber qué hacer. Se meneó de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente que hacía su cuerpo. _¡Rayos!_ ¿Qué era más importante? ¿Correr a atender al cliente o terminar de acomodar lo que traía aún consigo? ¿Tal vez gritar que estaba cerrado? O no, no podía sin dejar en su lugar la levadura. Botó las bolsas que cargaba y con frenesí comenzó a bajar las mangas de su camisa. Justo se terminó de sacudir cuando sintió aun la bolsa en los labios, pero antes de quitársela…

Un tirón en sus dientes lo hizo quedar estático. Al reaccionar quedó estático. Tuvo que parpadear para comprobar que era Katniss la que le había arrebatado de los labios aquella bolsita sin delicadeza alguna. Tragó en seco.

_"Katniss"_

Saludó de forma torpe. La observó cruzarse de brazos, seria, casi estricta.

_"Peeta"_

Y la manera en la que le devolvió su para nada inteligente saludo lo hizo saber que estaba enfadada con él. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, atropellándose entre ellas mismas, sin poder articular ninguna al final.

Katniss respiró profundo. Haciéndolo saber que estaba cerca de pasar del _'explíca'_ al _'no voy a volver a preguntar'._ Así que con todo el autocontrol que pudo juntar, la tomó de las manos y la acercó a él. Con un poco de resistencia por parte de ella, pero al final lo logró.

_"Perdón"_

_"¿Por qué te disculpas?"_

Las palabras de Katniss le hicieron mirarla a los ojos, ligeramente confundido. Encontrando a una_ aun _molesta mujer. Pero en cambio, sus ojos no parecían del todo enfadados. ¿Estaba triste?

_"Lo encontré afuera de la panadería"_

_"Lo imagino. Lo que no imagino es ¿por qué lo pasaste a tomar chocolate caliente y panecillos contigo?"_

_"¡Claro que no!"_

**_Ofendido_**.

Sí señor, así se sentía. ¿Chocolate y panecillos? ¿Qué clase de tontería era eso? Claramente ellos dos nunca podrían llegar a ser amigos, si era lo que insinuaba Katniss. Frunció el ceño con fuerza, no porque estuviera molesto, sino porque lo que había escuchado incluso podía sonar divertido, aunque sabía muy bien que Katniss jamás bromearía con eso.

_"¿Qué querías que hiciera?"_

Dijo sinceramente. Colgó a los costados ambos brazos, rendido de no saber exactamente la actitud de su mujer. Su rostro como un niño regañado. Los ojos color gris mirándolo intensamente. Los brazos de Katniss alrededor de su cintura…

Sorprendido respingó.

De acuerdo, ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¿No acababa de burlarse sobre ser _amigo_ de Gale?

_"Yo lo siento, Peeta"_

Y de nuevo su reflejo por molestarse de sobremanera cuando ella se disculpaba con él apareció, pero ella no lo soltó. No dejó que él pudiera moverse para nada. En cambio su abrazo se intensificó con ternura. Dejando a Peeta con una sensación incompleta, pero pacífica.

Derrotado acarició la trenza castaña que le quedaba al alcance. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y suspiró, llenándose del olor **_'a bosque'._**

_"No quería que te hiciera daño"_

_"Gracias por el apoyo"_

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, haciéndola esconderse en la camisa de Peeta. Él rió nervioso intentando sonar ofendido.

_"No es eso. Es sólo que… No queremos que absolutamente nada te pase"_

_"Ya. Yo entiendo. Pero no deben preocuparse de nada. Mientras yo esté aquí a ustedes nadie las volverá a molestar."_

_"Lo sé"_

Y de inmediato su pecho se infló orgulloso. Con la seguridad de lo que decía. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al tiempo que estrujaba contra sí mismo a Katniss. La ternura que lo caracterizaba impregnando a la ojigris con urgencia. La abrazó y palpó su espalda casi con miedo a que se pudiera alejar de él. Sus labios dejando suaves besos sobre el cabello y la frente de su mujer.

_"Nos preocupamos por ti, Peeta"_

La voz de Katniss sonó extrañamente dulce. Su corazón latió acelerado en agradecimiento al tono que estaba usando.

_"Lo siento. No quería que tú o Dandelion se angustiaran"_

Contestó culpable. Sabía que seguramente Katniss había dejado encargada a la pequeña con el gruñón de Haymitch, sólo para regresar por él. Su corazón se estrujó más. Pero pronto una sonrisa tímida se asomó desde su guarida en su pecho. Katniss se separó un poco de él, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Mostrando una enigmática mirada a su adorado Peeta. Haciéndolo sentir nervioso e intimidado.

_"¿Qué ocurre?"_

La observó suspirar, como tomando valor. Sonreír. Dudar un momento. Buscar las palabras.

_"Es que… Yo no hablaba de Dandelion y yo…"_

Por un instante no comprendió nada. Su rostro confundido y su mirada perdida. Su mente se atrofió. ¿Cómo? ¿No acababa de decir que se habían preocupado? Si su hija no se había preocupado, ¿Entonces quién más aparte de ella? Dudaba que hablara de Haymitch. ¿Pero quién más se pudo enterar?

_"Nos preocupamos por ti…" _Y en seguida su tono de voz tan hermoso se quedaría plasmado en él, como la primera vez… _"**Nosotros**"_

Y la luz llegó hasta su mente, cegándolo de felicidad y ansiedad. Abrió a boca a más no poder y ahora sí se separó de Katniss para alcanzar su altura y besarla. Los ojos color gris se cerraron por reflejo. Besó incontables veces sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas y su frente. Dejando a una Katniss algo abochornada y sonrojada.

_"¡¿En serio?!"_

Asintió con energía. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sin quererlo y se volvió a abrazar a él. Su aroma la rodeó haciéndola sentir segura nuevamente. Sus dedos se aferraron a la tela detrás de su camisa y su rostro volvió a hundirse en la ropa de él.

_"Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Katniss. No existía en mi mente algo que mejorara mi vida contigo y tú… Siempre la mejoras sin darte cuenta"_

Y también se aferró al abrazo de su Katniss, se aferró a la esperanza de una nueva muestra de su amor, se aferró con ganas a la idea de ser padre de nuevo junto a ella. La envolvió tanto como pudo y le susurró palabras bellas, con amor y con ternura.

Sabía que, si bien no era fácil aún para Katniss, al menos significaba algo igual de importante.

_"Tú siempre me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, Peeta. Siempre"_

Y para él, eso era lo único que importaba.

.o.O:O*O:O.o. o.O:O*O:O.o. o.O:O*O:O.o. o.O:O*O:O.o. o.O:O*O:O.o.

¡Oh, cielos! Para quien me conoce, sabrá que esto de los finales felices no es lo mío. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si en medio de esta historia esta Peeta Mellark… ¡Obvio no lo iba a hacer sufrir nee?!... A menos, no tanto ¬¬

En verdad espero no haberla regado, pero realmente (Tengo un deja vú) no tenía planeada una segunda parte de esta historia, así que aquí está lo que la _'Señora Inspiración'_ dejó debajo de mi almohada.

Me gustaría decir que quedó _¡fantástica!_ Pero siendo sincera, eso es algo que yo no puedo calificar. Así que aquí se las dejo, con mucho mucho cariño por ser: Uno, la primera historia sobre Peeta y Katniss; y Dos, por ser la primera vez que me siento en una forma de descripción cómoda. Creo que esta será mi zona de confort. Pero en fin, estoy divagando. Mil gracias a todas (sí, creo que fueron puras chicas) por los review, alertas y demás. Un agradecimiento en especial a **_Caro Privatto, _**espero puedas leer esto **(: **Pues es el resultado de lo que charlábamos **(: **Espero haya quedado bien. Gracias por el apoyo.

**_CrestaOdair:_** Gracias por leer esta historia casi de inmediato a que la subí. No sabes lo increíble que eso me hizo sentir. Gracias **(:** En verdad espero que puedas leer este capítulo y este agradecimiento. De hecho, es por ti que empecé a pensar muy seriamente la opción de continuarla, ya que la idea era hacerla un _one shot_, pero aquí está esta segunda mitad **(:** Y que halago que **_La Misma Vieja Canción_** fuera de tu agrado de entre el montón **:3** ¡Si! Quiero un _azucarillo_ (te compartiré una madalena recién hecha de Peeta** ;)** ) **XOXO**

**_Hana:_** ¡Imoto san preciosa! Gracias por _"review-iar"_ a **_La Misma Vieja Canción_**, no importa otra cosa. ¡Gracias por leerlo! Gracias por lo de hermoso **:3** Jejeje si, pobre de Buttercup… ¡Hey! Al menos no lo ha cocinado **:s** Oww mil gracias por lo de _'adictivas'_ **:3** me sonrojo ***u*** y … ¡No! No les dejaré toda la tarea de imaginarse lo que sucedió antes de esto. Aquí les dejé un poquito más de lo que pasó. Sé que no es mucho, pero creo que es lo necesario y lo suficiente.

**_Gps 77:_** Trataré de ser igual de breve que tú: Que bella eres** :3 **Que hermoso que lo hayas amado jijiji Espero de verdad que leas este final, el agradecimiento y el saludo. Gracias por el _review_ a **_La Misma Vieja Canción_** nena. ¡Saludos! **:D**

**_Nii-chan Ukio: _**O lo que es lo mismo: _¡Mi Niichan! _Gracias por todas y cada una de tus palabras, en serio. Que halago dejar boquiabierta a mi **_Sensei del Fic. _**Gracias por lo de _'sello'_ en verdad que alegría que me definas de esa manera, me haces sentir fantástica _Niichan_. Jejeje creo que por estos momentos ando con la idea de meter una pelea en alguno de mis fics. (Como lo habrás notado en **_Nuestra Aflixión_** **xD**) Pero al final de cuentas, creo que tiene mi _Sello de Romanticismo Propio_ Nee? Jajaja ¡No sigas que me la creo! _'Ese patán bien construido'_ Me encanta como lo definiste, te lo robaré. ¡Oh cielos! Has halagado tan bellamente mi escritura que he tenido que volver a leer la historia, tú siempre tan bella _Niichan_. Gracias. Y vaya que era la idea lo de la _'Calidez Familiar'_ Y si, te entiendo **(:** Pues nada más, más que gracias de nuevo obviamente.

(No te preocupes por nada, lo importante fue que lo leíste **(:** eso me hace sentir muy feliz **(: **)

Muchas gracias por rellenar los cuadritos de _'Añadir a Historias Favoritas'_ y _'Seguir Historia'_ a:

**_FrancessMalfoy_**

**_Nii-chan Ukio_**

**_ashlee bravo 199981_**

**_Gaby313 _**_(Perdón Gaby, es que no sé porque no me deja escribir tu Nik)_

**_sheicullengrey_**

En serio me halagan chicas **:3**

**Galletitas y té para todas... Obvio de Peeta no, ya saben... Es mío :3 Grrr**

**Besos a todas, gracias.**

**Chao**


End file.
